Heat
by QueenMK
Summary: It's Charlotte heat and a certain irish woman isn't making this period any easier. A/B/O dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte hates being an omega. When she is on her heat, all the alpha superstars (male or female) look at her like she was a piece of meat. Luckily, the only thing that she had to do on tonight's show was a promo for her match at Royal Rumble against Bayley. After that, she makes her way to the Stephanie's office and explain the situation. And then, she goes to the hotel room, because she desperately needs some rest and relieve. As soon as she enters in the room, Charlotte drop her bag on the floor and get rid of her clothes. Then, she makes her way to the bathroom. Charlotte always like to take a long shower before doing anything to calm her heat, a long shower makes her feel more in control of the cycle.

After the shower, she finds a 9 inches' vibrator that she carries when she's close to the heat. And then, she established herself on the bed and left her mind 'show' her a lot of images. Most of the images were of a certain Irish girl with a lovely smile and awful puns... And those images were of situations that the blonde witnessed. Back at NXT, Charlotte was making her way to the Locker room to catch her stuff and go home, but right after she enters in the place, she saw the only one Sasha Banks begging to Becky fuck her. After a few moments, Becky gives in and gave Sasha what she wants. Sounds of Sasha moaning and asking for more was amazing, at least. But Charlotte's attention was on Becky, especially in the way the Irish woman's muscles contracted and how concentrated she was in what she was doing. Time and time again she would say something like "Take that cock like a boss, Bosco. Show to me the whore that you really are". Unconsciously, the thrusts began to get faster and stronger, until Charlotte came with a loud moan.

After the orgasm, Charlotte spends a few minutes only enjoying the satisfaction feeling. Then, she picks up her phone and goes to check her messages. It was about 20 messages from Bayley, Sasha and Becky, respectively. She opens Bayley chat first.

"Chaaaaaaar, do you wanna stay with me and Sasha?"

"You're on your heat, sooo…"

"It's not safe for you to be alone"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase"

Charlotte quickly responds that she'll think about it. Next, she opens Sasha chat.

"Hey blonde… I heard that you're on yout heat, is it true?"

"Look, give me a call as soon as you read this, ok? Don't you dare to close this chat and think that you call later, 'cause you don't call."

"You always forget this shit"

Charlotte does not have to follow Sasha's orders, so, she close the chat with the pink haired girl and open the last one.

"Hey Dumbo"

"I know that you're quite close to your heat, so I bought some ice cream, chocolate and suppressants for you, just in case"

"By the way, I'm on Bayley and Sasha's place. They don't let me check on you! "

"If you want, come here, please"

"I miss you so much lass :P"

After reading this, Charlotte decides to join the girls. And she decides to call Sasha, against her will.

"Hey, Sash…"

"What's wrong with you? Being alone in a freaking hotel room! Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm fine… Becky's with you?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm thinking of tying her up because I don't know if I can hold her here any longer."

"Okay… you won… I'm on my way"

Sasha just hang up the phone. Charlotte takes another shower, this time was cold and quick, pack all her stuff and makes checkout of the hotel. After 30 minutes, she is in front of Sasha's place and she can see Becky already waiting for her outside.

"Hey lass, I miss you" Becky said as soon as Charlotte came out of the car. Since the brand split, these women rarely seen each other and, apparently the separation hit Becky, hard.

"I miss you too Baby Bex, a lot" Charlotte gave Becky a quick hug and was making her way to get all her bags when she felt a slap on her ass, she turned around and saw Becky with 'I-Am-Sorry-I-totally-forgot' look.

"Lass, come inside, I got this. Bayley is dying to see you"

 _Damn. Becky almost turned me on with this slap. God, if she knew what a full blown heat is, she'll never do that again!_ Becky is a beta, just like Sasha. Charlotte enters in the house and immediately she's tackle down by Bayley.

"Bay, I miss you too, ok? You can let me go now"

Bayley gave an apologetic look, stand up and help Charlotte to stand up. Sasha appears right away and start laughing with the mess before her.

"Bayley tackle you down, huh? Honey take easy with this bimbo, okay?"

"Bimbo my ass, Bosha… It's okay, Bay, don't worry"

"Char, are you hungry" Truth be told, Charlotte had not eaten anything in hours, and her stomach was starting to complain.

"Actually, I'm starving, Bay"

"Okay, I'll make some food for us" With that, she left Charlotte and Sasha alone in the room.

"So, Flair, when you're going to make a move on Bex?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, c'mon, everyone knows that you want her. I mean REALLY want her. Now that you are…"

"Charlotte really wants what?" Becky was entering the room with all Charlotte's bags.

"Ice cream!" Charlotte answers a little too fast, but Becky does not pay much attention, because she was already taking the bags to the guests' room.

"I miss this" Sasha let it out with a whisper.

"This what?"

"This!" And pointed to Becky's ass. "Don't get me wrong, blonde, I love Bayley with all my heart, but the thing that Becky and I had was… different"

"How different?"

"With Bayley, I'm the dominant one, I always have to initiate things, and we don't have sex, we make sweet love… With Becky was quite the opposite, we just have sex, I never had a chance to control a thing with her… I was the whore who begs to be fucked until the point of no return, I was the one that couldn't walk correctly for days after fucking with her…"

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow… I asked her to join me and Bayley… She declines… She said that if Bay saw the way we have sex, probably will scare the hell out of her…"

"She had a point. Besides I think the things will become quite awkward after…"

"Yeah, you are probably right"

Bayley came out and hug Sasha from behind. "Guys, food is ready. Where's Becky?"

"Someone said 'food'?" Becky join the other women and all the 3 stare at her well defined abs.

"What? Aw, I have to take my shirt off, this lass right here has so many bags that when I finally got into the room it looked like someone had thrown a bucket of water at me. No problem, right?"

"No! No problem at all" All the three women answered at the same time.

"Weirdos… Let's eat. I'm starving"

Becky goes to the kitchen, followed by Bayley.

"It's going to be a long night" Sasha and Charlotte whispered to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, college is destroying my free time.**

* * *

They eat quietly, occasionally Sasha – as usual – make fun of Becky's accent. And Becky starts to get mad with Sasha.

"Baby Bex, don't pay her any attention… I think your accent is really hot" Charlotte said and winked at her. Becky's face turns to red.

"Ooooh, looks like someone is going to get something tonight, right Bay?" Sasha teases again.

"Oh yeah, Sash… But guys, try not no break the bed, okay? We kind of don't want to buy another"

At this point, Becky and Charlotte were really embarrassed. Becky starts talking.

"You guys are really bad, aren't ya? Charlotte's going to take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch"

"No way, Bex! We'll share the bed. Don't let these two get on your head, ok?"

"But Char..."

"Don't 'Char' me right now! We'll share the bed. Period."

Sasha and Bayley were quiet, just watching those two arguing. But, they starts laughing their asses out.

"You guys makes a beautiful couple" Bayley says.

"They look like they've been married for decades" Sasha completes.

"STOP!" Becky and Charlotte says at the same time.

"Let's go sleep, Bex" Charlotte makes her way upstairs.

"Yeah, Becky, go 'sleep' with her" Sasha says and makes the V signal.

Becky shows her middle finger and makes her way upstairs.

"Do you think we got too heavy on them?" Bayley asks.

"Nah, They're mad now. But they'll be just fine. I bet they'll wake us up when they're having sex." Sasha replies.

 **(Guest's room)**

"Char… I'll take a shower, 'kay?"

"Kay… Maybe we must share the shower, huh? What do you think?" Charlotte asked Becky and the irish woman's face turns to red again.

"Hey Bex, It's not like I'm going to sexual arrest you, haha"

"Hahaha, fine lass"

Then Becky simply takes off her clothes, throws her clothes on a chair and enters the bathroom. Charlotte gets horny and starts to think that it was a really bad idea to suggest this in the first place. But she decides to go with it, so she takes her clothes off and makes her way to the bathroom. As soon as she enters, Charlotte stares at Becky's butt.

"Becky with the good ass" Charlotte plays with her. Becky turns to her.

"Charlotte with the good boobs… and the good thighs… C'mon, water is warm, just like you liked it"

Charlotte enters the shower and decides to tease Becky to the point of no return. So, she picks up the soap and decides to lather herself in the sexiest way possible. She paid a lot of attention to her breasts, and noticed how Becky gasped and began to stare at her body, as if she were about to eat her.

When Charlotte finished washing herself, she decided to lather Becky 'cause, why not? Becky did not protest, she still seemed overwhelmed by the previous showing. Charlotte spent a long time just feeling every inch of Becky's extremely defined abdomen. Then she descended to the thighs and butt of the Irish woman. God, how she loved those thighs and butt! She finished washing Becky, got out of the shower, grabbed a towel.

"Hey, I'm going to bed already, okay? I'm very tired. Will you be all right, babe?"

"I freaking hate you, Charlotte"

"No, you don't" And with that, Charlotte laughed and left the bathroom.


End file.
